


Life After Death

by TLynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-‘Epiphanies’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Post-‘Epiphanies’.

She could feel him walking behind them, looming close in his typical silent fashion, ever watchful. She  
stayed quiet, too, the amalgamation of emotions running through her only adding to her physical exhaustion.  
The uneasy peace she’d made with dying was subverted by the life force of something -- someone -- she  
herself had sentenced to death. The irony was as palpable to her as the sheer relief at a second chance at life.  
And the determination to expose the truth she now knew about Gaius Baltar.

“Thank you, Billy,” she said upon returning to sickbay, the Admiral still within an arm’s length of her. “Will  
you find the doctor for me, please? I’d like to get back to Colonial One and get some rest.”

“Of course, Madam President,” Billy said, rushing off.

She rested her right elbow on the arm of her wheelchair and her head in her hand, her eyelids fluttering  
shut. There was so much to do, so much to process. She looked forward to getting back to her own space, to  
regrouping, to using every resource she had keep the Fleet from dangers hidden. Sleep beckoned, however,  
and she had very little strength to fight its call.

“Can I get you anything?”

Her eyes opened languidly at his low, gravely voice and she smiled. He’d come around to face her,  
his soft tone and worried look in his eyes betraying the stern expression she’d grown so  
accustomed to seeing on his face. Bill Adama carried more inside of him than she’d ever suspected  
upon their first meeting, so long ago now, felt each win and, even more so, each loss with ever fiber  
of his being. Of this she’d only seen glimpses, but enough to know that he alone would be only one  
who could ever understand the weight of the worlds upon her, especially now.

“No,” she said, smiling in reassurance. “But thank you.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and she thinks she’ll remember this day  
forever, as it is not usual for this man to be at a loss for words.

“What is it, Admiral?” she asked, lifting her head.

He stepped over to her and took her hand, still tingling from supporting the weight of her head, in  
both of his. They were warm and soft, his grip firm, and his nervous discomfort combined with the  
squeeze of his hands around hers created an unexpected flutter low in her belly.

“I’m really glad you’re still here,” he said. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”

Tears, unbidden, stung at her eyes. She lifted her other hand to cover his and she smiled.

“I’m glad I’m still here, too, Bill,” she said.

“Laura,” he said, and she again felt that flutter at the sound of her first name on his lips.

He pulled her hand up, placed a small kiss on her knuckles, and flashed her a smile like no other she  
had ever seen on him before.

Perhaps, a small voice said in the back of her head, you weren’t ready to say goodbye, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at makelaurahappy on LiveJournal. The prompt was to make Laura happy by...not being dead. Laura not being dead makes ME happy as well and is a Very Good Thing indeed.


End file.
